Everything
by MidnightNebula
Summary: Every emotion. Every touch. Every moment. Because that is what they are. Hal and Lourdes. Everything to each other.
1. Anger

**Anger.**

Glutinous tentacles snatching at the skin. The pinches and the scratches cut through flesh. Hot, hot, hot, burning pain oozed through, pumping through the veins. Thrashing drums. Then it came. The cry. Rebecca's face slashed to pieces.

Coverlets strewn amongst the floor as Hal recaptured his breath. Stinging tears had created a formation in his dirt brown irises as he attempted to manually steady his heartbeat. _Fucking skitters_. No worth now, he knew by fighter instinct approximately the time, his mind had been practically wired into military frame of state. Judging by the shade of the sky, it was roughly two in the night. Or morning. Hal never could tell the alteration anymore. Brushing miniscule particles of dust off his combats, he departed for "some air".

Hal Mason didn't want to close his eyes.

All he would see is blood.

Soft whispers reflected off the walls, as Hal's feet clapped off the floor. Lourdes. Her eyes were pressed together; tears rolling down her gentle cheeks, clasping her hands together, Lourdes was doing the one thing Hal never understood.

She was praying.

Soundlessly, Hal joined by her side, she had rested petals before her. Her parents were lit, encircled by lavender candles.

A velvety "Amen" seeped from her lips. She curved towards him unhurriedly, intuiting his presence, despite his stillness.

Angels cry at her smile, it was striking. She nestled closely by him, as the candles blazed dazzling and danced with shadows across the bottom of the walls and the floor. Hal budged away from her.

"Months I've known you Lourdes, and yet I can't get the energy to try and understand why you still pray." He scoffed at the incredibility of the situation, she continuously enlightened him, and time and time again why her faith was still robust. But in truth? She was just hanging on the last thread. Hal had let go on the day, skitters had flamed his home, his sanctuary.

"I've told you Hal," sighing tenderly, her whispers still sounded echoes across the extended hallway. "I pray because my faith is strong, people need an anchor. God is my anchor. I'm sure you ha-"

"You're so goddamn naïve."

That stung. He saw the dark mask across her eyes; the stunned silence provoked by his statement followed shortly, the fire cracking among them.

"Care to elaborate?" This was new. Clenched teeth.

"Look at you Lourdes! Here we are, in a fucking school, where our children are taken before our eyes, and you hold your hands and bow?! Where's the fucking logic?!" The anger was seeping through him now, the words were erupting.

Hal couldn't stop now.

Silence.

Then inferno.

"The logic is in the fact I have nothing!" She had rose now, her hair had cascaded around her, eyes the colour of lightning. "You have a family Hal! You have two brothers and a father! THREE PEOPLE TO HOLD ON TO! I saw my mother and father get torn apart before me, the one person I have isn't even family, and you're lecturing me about logic?" Hal drew level, both with square shoulders. Sizing each other up. Except Hal wasn't crying.

"You want me to be like you? Bitter and cold? Someone who doesn't hesitate to decapitate God's creatures? Fine! Let me start now!" Using her left foot, she kicked the photos into the flame of the candles, her parents' faces melting with her tears.

Lourdes did not stay for Hal's smart-ass response, intensity burned in her shadow as she swept down the elongated passageway.

Hal revolved the other way.

Next morning, perhaps he would apologise.

He was not sorry.


	2. Betrayal

_I just wanted to thank you all for the following, favouring, and reviewing! The reception I have got so quickly is truly heart-warming! Please, if any of you have ideas, drop me a message, I will gladly take them into consideration! Thank you my darlings!_

**_Betrayal._**

His shoulders were arched contemplatively, as he scrutinized the dirt bike, banging here and there, hammering the bike into shape. It had been days since they had last spoke. Hal and Lourdes. She pined for the sound of his voice. She treaded across the threshold of the door and coughed delicately.

Hal swirled around at whirlwind velocity, his figure aligned. The cough had sounded thunderous.

Exhaling with a colossal outburst of tension release, he recommenced studying the bike.

"Hal, where are you going?" Lourdes paused adjacent to him, not touching distance. She, herself, was still frosty from their conflict. She never managed to hoard the photographs, just like she never managed to protect her parents.

"Out." Short and brusque.

She inquired more. "And out would be where?"

Another exhalation flowed from Hal's lips as he leisurely sauntered over to her side, reducing to a undertone that penetrated Lourdes' skin.

"I'm going outside. We're running low on stocks and with the lack of staff we got at the moment; I'm going to get the stock from the nearest pick-up store."

She reeled back, feeling the movement of her facial muscles; she supposed that her only expression staring at him now was utter shock. He bent to hiss softly, his breath tickling her right ear, she struggled to resist leaning into his frame.

"Don't tell anyone Lourdes. I trust you."

And with that, he revved off into the unknown.

An hour had surpassed since Lourdes had conversed with Hal. She struggled to sleep, but the never-ending dread of him being slaughtered reared her eyelids open. She tried to walk outside, but it was murky dark, the wintry temperature was not embracing. She attempted to study, but her motivation perished with her desolate college education. She endeavoured to be productive and not let nerve render her useless.

One thought had rendered her useless.

_HAL, HAL, HAL, HAL, HAL._

Lourdes observed Tom pace back and forth, Ben pressuring his head into his hands, Matt gnaw on his nails tautly. Hal had not returned for three hours. They were scheduled to send out squads of three of search parties. Despite, Captain Weaver's protest, Tom Mason was determined to find his son.

The door squeaked open, all four looked expectantly.

It was only Anna.

"Is there any news?" Tom scratched his hair agitatedly, Matt commenced shifting uncomfortably. Anna shook her head in disappointment; the knot that had been tightening in Lourdes's chest was beginning to snap.

The door pounded open, all five straightened precipitously, as Captain Weaver marched in, distressed.

"We got mechs on north and south regions, if Hal is anywhere nears those hot-spots, he could be injured right now." Lines had formed across the Captain's forehead, giving a look Lourdes could not decipher.

_Don't tell anyone Lourdes. I trust you._

"Do you think someone lured him into a trap?" Ben advocated. The proposition was negated with Captain Weaver's hard stone glare. Lourdes surveyed Anna caress Tom's arm in reassurance, but her facial expressions betrayed her, her eyes were bloodshot from anxiety.

"Lourdes."

She flinched at the softness in Tom's voice, his eyes sweeping towards her. Did she stay faithful to her best friend, or his doting father? Her face remained tranquil.

Blood was drumming in her ears.

"Yes?" It was simply stated. Sweat formed at the back of her neck.

"Did Hal, give _any_ inclination of where he had gone? He trusts you, you're his closest friend." Directly inform of her now, in a towering stance, Tom's supple chocolate eyes looked down upon her.

His eyes were desperate. Fraught.

_Don't tell anyone Lourdes. I trust you._

Lourdes cleared her throat.

Captain Weaver repositioned his rifle.

Anna Glass sat silently.

Ben Mason rubbed his hands.

Matthew Mason chewed his nails.

Tom Mason's deep coffee brown eyes buried into hers.

_Don't tell anyone Lourdes. I trust you._

"Yes. I know where he is."

"We discovered him, taking shelter among the grass, ammo down to five. He wouldn't have lasted, had we not found him."

"And where is he now?"

"Sleeping."

Busying herself by assorting through medicine stock, Lourdes pondered over how wrathful Hal would be once he discerned that she had betrayed him. Exposed him. She made insignificant amends by clarifying to his father, of the valiant mission that Hal had executed by his sole self; Tom had dismissed it as "a reckless and boyish act". Lourdes still disagreed. She would apologize for her perfidy tomorrow morning.

She did not get the opportunity to apologize. Hal had come to see her first thing. Tom Mason had informed all civilians, not to stir Hal from his sleep, given the horror he had experienced the previous night.

Lourdes deducted sleep was not what Hal Mason had got last night.

Judging from his inflamed puffy eyes.

Lourdes indicated to a seat across, so they could discuss, rationally. Hal scowled at her, pitiless.

"I told you not to tell them." His voice was poisoned with hostility. Lourdes cowered away from his chilling glower.

"You were in a skitter hotspot, I had to get you out." Lourdes edged closer to him, in attempt to dissipate the icy atmosphere around them. It was not effective.

Hal's fist hammered down on the table.

The ground shook beneath them.

"I am _not _a child."

"I never said you were, Hal you're just confused, I understa-"

Glass shattered all around them.

"_I am not confused! You don't understand! Don't you dare lie to me!" _Picking up another empty test tube, Hal smashed it against the wall, screaming obscenities as every little piece was destroyed.

Lourdes's throat was on fire, water entered her eyes, her hands grasping out to him.

Hal shook her off.

He was trembling.

Silence.

Feet stomping away was all Lourdes heard, as she gaped upon the chaos in front of her.

He was fracturing.

Lourdes was determined to find out what from.


	3. Compassion

**_Compassion._**

* * *

Not one individual had made caustic remarks, but he comprehended what they were cogitating. That he was uncontrolled, that his inner was rupturing. Or that he was just a senseless and petty youngster.

Tom and Captain Weaver forced him onto routine medicals from Anne Glass, to constraint his fury with remedies. In a catalyst of momentum, he had crushed the bottle of pills after another godforsaken look of empathy propelled at him.

Resentment. Terror. Compassion. He had seen it all. One thing he had not seen.

Lourdes.

* * *

She had overheard it all. The remarks. The gossip. About how their second-in-command had a "cracked" son. Along with "the razorback". She barked at anybody when they approached her, to devour any possible speculations about Hal Mason. He had traumatized her. Lourdes did not betray.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

He was writhing, his cheeks sunken, lips cracked dry, as he tailed down the hallway, eyes cemented to the flooring.

The air around them shushed as he got closer.

Lourdes rapidly examined her surroundings for the nearest exit, no fortune as Hal dragged her into the unfilled schoolroom that had _conveniently _emerged by their side.

"You've been avoiding me."

Lourdes did not dignify him with a response.

"Justified though." His eyes were swollen. _Still?_ She had individually seen to it, that Anne prescribed him sleeping pills. Hal must have been subsequently agitated, that his form had actually achieved to combat the subduing effects of a sleeping pill.

The air was heavy. Lourdes struggled to command the lump in her throat as her cheeks warmed and her eyes welled.

"I'm so sorry Lourdes." His smooth voice slashed through her, she crashed her watch to her shoes, trusting her toes, nibbling her inner cheek. In order to hinder herself from overflowing into blubbers and hurling herself at him in rage.

Hal stretched for her hand.

Lourdes seized it back before he could comprehend.

The scars.

Hal detected her terror as he sought to touch again; snatching her hand back was futile as he clasped it secure in his. His thumb caressed over the rough, waterproof surface.

"Plasters?"

Lourdes did not answer yet again. Only, Hal lifted her chin with his free hand, so she was looking into his.

"Yes." Her voice was wrecked, fractured. Lourdes inhaled a trembling breath, her jawbone still in Hal's hand but, she evaded his gawk at all costs. "When you left, I tried to pick up the pieces of glass, to hide what you had done. But they cut through the gloves I used."

Hal released her, exhaling and inhaling intense, jagged breaths, he drooped in the seat behind him, concealing his head in his hands. Lourdes stood motionless as she watched his figure tremor and shake.

"Hal…it's okay."

Lethal muteness reverberated around them, Hal gradually raised his eyes towards her; eyes were maddened.

"How can you say that? After everything I've said to you Lourdes?" His voice unstiffened at every note he hit in pitch. He sat there glaring at his hands.

Those were embraced sympathetically by Lourdes.

"I can say that because I know that there's something wrong. Which is why, I demand to know."

Lourdes lifted his chin with her free hand, so he was gazing into her.

"What's happening to you, Hal?"

* * *

_The clutch was getting tenser Lourdes. I tried, tried so hard to get her back. But, Karen was hacked to fragments; she kept crying and shrieking, reaching out for me. I still hear her when I wake. Then it came for me, snatching at my legs, my back colliding with the rough ground._

_I want her back, Lourdes! _

_I want everything back…Please don't let go of me._

Her shoulder was saturated as Hal wept, his structure compressing her petite figure in a fierce encirclement. All was quietude; Hal's weak sniffles ricocheted round them. Her eyes pricked from the immense force taken her to stifle tears. She craved to be strong for Hal. Her Hal.

"I'm sorry Lourdes."  
The urge to slap him was overpowering. Being driven senseless from visions and illusions that mutilated him intensely in the skin and he was sorry?

"Hal, darling you have nothing to be sorry for." She gained possession of his supple, trembling hands, retaining his head firm; she planted a kiss against his forehead, to ooze relief into his mind. He unsealed his eyes. "Now… Hal, you come to me every time you have those awful dreams, do you understand? Wake me up, and talk to me, just as we did not now. Because I can't bear the thought of you doing this on your own."

A crooked smile was thrown at her, drying his tear-soaked eyes, he left her.

Routinely, when Hal Mason would, so cruelly, derive Lourdes of his presence, she would feel a colossal weight in her stomach but, for once; she felt a flimsy weight in her stomach.

In fact…she had butterflies in her stomach.


	4. Delight

**_I want to thank you all for following this sotry, favouriting and reviewing! I really would like if more would review, with any feedback whatsoever, but thank you for your support :) I thought I would give you a light chpater today :) Sitting here with my hot chocolate watching the bonfires! Love you all x_**

* * *

Delight.

The enthusiasm was electrifying as the commotion blurred around her. A Cheshire-cat grin was illuminated across her face as she inhaled the pleasure and the ecstasy that pumped through each beings skin. Anne's birthday had touched them all, to have a magnificent event to work towards; the chance to celebrate _life_, not death was embraced by all. Even Pope had contributed to the festivities with a three tier cake, beautified with marzipan. He even made petite medical equipment ornaments to frame each separate tier. Merriment was addictive, each child had a bounce in their step as they played, and for once, every adult had a sparkle in their eyes. Lourdes set out to show gratitude to the teenager behind it all.

* * *

His tongue stuck out the crook of his mouth as his eyebrows furrowed in focus, it was well known, Anne had a passion for calligraphy, and subsequently Hal had roused at daybreak to instigate on the banner, brightened by multicolours, the sign stretched from wall to wall.

He squealed at the unexpected glow stinging his eyes as the entry was unbolted.

"You should have knocked!" Flailing his arm in alarm, he attempted to cover the banner from her inquisitive eyes, too late of course; the skilled medic can retract infinitesimal particles of shrapnel from a person in blistering heat. What stirred Hal to assume she would overlook the multicolour, calligraphy styled, ten foot banner?

"And miss you jump and squeal like a five year old girl? No chance." She bent to join him, evaluating the banner in silence. Her tranquillity nerved Hal.

He indicated to the adornment at his feet, his hands at his hips, in a mighty stance, arrogance and pride radiating from him. "Good, isn't it?" He didn't trouble to wait for her reaction as he applied the final letter upon the streamer.

"Could be better." Her melodious voice, laced with humour and hilarity articulated.

Hal Mason simply grimaced at her good-natured criticism, and motioned towards the door, stipulating in sullen silence for her to take leave. Her playful laughter lightened his heart as she exited, not before, naughtily ruffling his hair. It was pleasurable to see her smile.

* * *

The sun was dazzling, heating her skin, the yearning to twirl and dance was fervent, so she strutted down the hallway, the world strutting with her. Colliding with Maggie in the process.

"Whoa! Steady there church girl," Maggie's russet eyes glittered in enjoyment, Lourdes twittered in comeback. Maggie's left eyebrow was arched at Lourdes' non-fluent utterance. "Let me guess. Been to see Mr Hal Mason?"

Her unswerving and unflawed deduction hardened the grin on Lourdes' coffee-skinned face. _Was her reaction Hal's presence that obvious?_ She countered in the exemplary way a teenager would on the matter of her affection. She stuttered, stumbled, spluttered. Her cheeks had blazed with scarlet incandescence, her eyes unnerved and frazzled. Hot flush at the highest point.

Margaret did not hesitate to chuckle at the poor girl's expense.

"Wha-I'm no-Listen I'm ju-"Metaphorically speaking, a sweat had broken on Lourdes's brow.

Maggie extended her arm in a soothing gesture, a couple of months back, she wouldn't even have the inclination to pat a dog, but being at 2nd Mass had softened her. Still the resilient combatant she strived to be, but at least now, she could smile. Being part of Pope's Gang gave her close to non-existent opportunities to that.

"Relax! I wasn't suggesting anything." Maggie swivelled around with the intention of departing, however not without remarking cheekily, "For what it's worth. You and Hal make a brilliant team." With a final wink in Lourdes's direction, she left, abandoning a disquieted Lourdes in her wake.

* * *

In what way he never got the sensation to asphyxiate his babyish brother right through their childhood, he will never know. Hal weaved in out of the crowd within the Mess Hall with an eager Ben on his tail. The youngster had spent the previous hour taunting Hal on this so-called "romance" he had existing with Lourdes. He swore being harnessed had wired his brother delirious.

"For the millionth time, I do _not_ have a crush on Lourdes!" Hal fastened his step in attempt to shake off his brother who had now gone to lengths of prodding Hal on the arm, chanting "Who's got a wittle crush? This guy!" every second beat.

"Aaaaw you're blushing Hal-y!" Ben's face was cheery eyed, living and breathing off his elder brother's suffering and embarrassment. A tanned jacket was detected in the midst of the crowd; sienna tinted irises collided with his as the subject of Ben's taunt made her way towards the two bickering brothers. Hal's foot stomped down on Ben's to quiet him.

Her smile was radiant, as relief flooded her eyes at the sight of him. "Hal. I need you to come with me to set Dai and William up with the music." Her smile widened at the sight of Ben beside Hal's right, although her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she observed his facial expression scrunched up in pain.

"Ben…are you okay?" He nodded mutely, which was juxtaposition since he had tears forming in his eyes. Lourdes turned her eyes towards Hal, they were critical; he grabbed her arm before she added two and two together. His hasty retreat did not prevent the occurrence of Ben's careless and risky comment.

"You two are precious together!"

Hal quickened his step, his hand still possessively clutching her elbow, muttering obscenities under his breath in aim to condemn Ben Mason to the deepest pits of Hell.

* * *

Anne wept with exhilaration when they sang "Happy Birthday!" at the top of their voices. She infolded Lourdes for perpetuity while fastening clench of the three Mason brothers and planted a schmaltzy kiss on their cheeks. She did the exact equivalent to Captain Weaver, he may have fought her off in alarm, nonetheless a beam fashioned, reaching his crisp eyes.

They cut the distinctive tiers of cake, coated in their strawberry marzipan, the vanilla zest oozed into their taste buds, enthralling the mass, in spite of his tempestuous mien, a flush of reddening materialized on Pope's cheeks. Hal's banner was rewarded applause; the superfluous labour disbursed on the calligraphy style secured him a further smacker.

The lights dimmed and melody thumped the floor, Tom claimed Anne's hand and they pirouetted in the spotlight, mesmerized in each other's trance. Maggie and Lourdes manned the food table, slapping away any impatient hands snatching for an extra piece of cake. Ben and Matt's hand were red by the end of mere ten minutes.

As Lourdes filled drinks up, a set of burgundy eyes surveyed her every single shift across the room, he gently made his way across the hall to ask the fair lady to dance.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by Dai's slurred bellowing. Interrupted. As they ceaselessly were.

"_Heeeeeelllllloooooo _people! Could I-_hic_-have you attention please?-_hic-_Thank_sss_! Now I know, like the rest of you, this would not happen if it hadn't been for our awesome_-hic -_medic and our-_hic-_Will, I'm gonna kill you! Anywaaaay, I just wanted to thank Lourdes and Hal for their hard work. Let's raise a plastic cup to them!"

Hal's eyes flittered over to Lourdes, as the room exploded into uproar of clapping hands. He felt soft pats on his strong shoulder, but all he could converge on was that single lady, shrouding her blush with her long liquorice, black hair.

"They make a fantastic team."

"I'll say!" Ben snickered from behind him, that interpolation splintered his enchantment, surrounding him to reality. Images of Karen flashed in his mind, his heart tugged at the thought of the betrayal he was about to cast upon Karen.

_Always Karen. No-one else._

* * *

The belief was not durable enough to fissure the imperceptible, magnetic, force that enticed Hal towards her. He would have kissed her supple, elfin fingers and they would have waltzed, gazing dearly. He would have caressed her upper lip under the starry night.

If the glass had not shattered, if their sanctuary had not detonated

If the Mechs had not hit.


	5. Excruciating

Piercing screams shattered through her cranium as she ran through the shooting debris, a shrilling pains hooted through her calf as a piece of rock rocketed towards her. Rolling indecisively, she collided with another body. Anne. Gripping the older woman by her shoulders, they ran through the barreling fire, shoving past the already fallen soldiers as orders were belted through the uproar.

"Section C soldiers! Guard the front! Mason's! To planning positions!"

Her vision was blurring, the grip holding so tight started to slacken against her will, screaming, feeling helpless, she felt warm hands fold underneath her and hoist her up, carrying he through air, blissful breeze was soon polluted with the smell of crackling fire, decaying the skin, and the laughter that had only resounded the walls of this hall moments ago.

"It's okay Lourdes. You're gonna be okay."

Hal Mason's picturesque and strained smile clouded into darkness.

* * *

Blueprints were strewn across the worktops, Section C soldiers had decreased to numbers of mere five boys, A and B merged together to fight the defence line. Matty was shrouded in Ben's embrace, both youngsters cheeks were stained with dirt and blood.

Lourdes body was laid down upon soft cushions make shifted upon the hard, cold floor. Her eyes fluttered open now and again, but gaining consciousness did not seem a possibility. A fledgling… drenched in warfare.

Blueprints were strewn over the worktops. Captain and Tom coursed their fingers across trouble-free dash lines, to find a solution to their plague. Cries were heard in the far distant, of the ill-starred citizens.

"There's tunnels' running underneath the building, if we could get women and children…" Tom's voice subsided; he apprehended the penalties of their solitary resolution. Weaver's eyes amplified as he too acquired of the curse foreboding them.

"If we let them go first, a set of our soldiers will have to meet them at the end. We'll be undermanned." Captain Weaver's traditional, aggressive style toned down to a weak whisper, beautiful night turned into ruthless turmoil.

The siblings united in their steel glowers.

"We have to save the children first, Dad." Ardent and authoritarian, his voice did not waver, as did not Hal's eyes. The two commanders sighed despairingly. Tom Mason was aging, but in that moment, his father was not the intellect with a thousand words running through his mind. Hal saw him as the frail man, the man Hal was frightened to lose as.

A soft groan arose from their left; Lourdes sat herself up slowly, grimacing at the pinching pain at the crick of her neck. She laughed joyfully as Matt threw himself in an embrace; the screams had not registered, nor had the smell of disintegrating flesh.

"Well…medic's awake. Time to fight."

As Captain Weaver's words sank in, all was silence.

Before the classroom's structure caved in.

* * *

It took all of Lourdes' life energy within her not to scream as the piece of cemented rock crashed down beside her, strong arms pulled her up and pushed in the direction of the doorway, echoing shrieks vibrated through the ground, wails wrapped around her like a coil, her blood beating in her ears. She grabbed Matty's little hands and pulled him in a sheltering embrace as a tremor of the ground threw them forward.

"LOURDES! YOU HAVE TO GO!" Hal pushed the two figures in the direction of the small gap between the two rocks that had jarred the doorway, Tom and the Captain scurried out, blueprints curled in their hands, ready for action. Blurry tears formed in her eyes, cracks in the floor began distorting, and her only guidance was Matt's urgent hand pulling her to safety.

She was jolted into place as a hand reached out and grabbed her from the side; Hal's face swam in dispirited visions, her blurry tears not submerging. He softly placed his hands around her face, his voice breathless, his lower lip slit with blood. He began to caress her soft high cheek bones adorning her petite appearance.

"Stay safe, I-"

A yell from Maggie pulled him away.

* * *

She could only hear a voice, in this hollowed tunnel, there was just one voice, leading them through the darkness, and her supposedly source of light was a battery-run torch, which was flickering into dimness. A gentle squeeze was felt on her right hand; Matty whimpered as something scuttled across the ground round her feet. She squeezed back.

A thirty-second conversation lopped in her head, like a broken record.

"_He needs his teddy, stupid kid can't go anywhere without it." Hal paused to laugh, a twinkle of light still there is his eyes, but it was fading as the night got darker and the screams got louder. "You stay with him; he won't even be able to step into the dark tunnels without you." He handed the small teddy bear hurriedly, his speech still continuing at ninety mile per hour. "And I need you to know that this is none of your fault, that we weren't ready. Mech attacks happen all the time, Anne needed this. And take care of Matt-"_

"_Don't." Lourdes placed her hands upon his shoulders to sooth the nervousness that had soaked into his muscles, setting them rigid. She could feel the dreaded words forming in his head. "Do not say goodbye."_

"_Bu-"_

"_But, nothing. Maggie will have your back, and I __**will**_ _see you later. Don't you dare give up on me-I mean Matt. Don't give up on Matt…" Lourdes hesitated, the three word phrase on the tip of her tongue, she pressured his shoulders with her hands, to brace him for what she was about to say._

"_Just remember that-" Her name was yelled from the end of the hallway, they split apart in a frantic second, Lourdes felt the rouge heat creeping up her neck, she ducked her down and left hurriedly. _

She contemplated sadly, how she may never say those three words. Lourdes was so trapped in her own thoughts; she failed to hear the slithering hiss.


	6. Fear : Part I

_Fear: Part I_

Anne wanted to bash at the ground, to howl to the heavens to let her go. Hal clawed at the rocks, screaming for Lourdes to fight. Desperation overcame him as he striked at the boulders with his rifle, his voice a cracked shell. Matt clutched his teddy close. Captain Weaver torn between decisions. Heroic Ben Mason ripping through shreds of machinery, helpless.

Lourdes' bloodcurding scream deafened the air.


	7. Fear: Part II

The scent of moist, dampness lingered in the air, the scuttles of small vermin creatures echoed off the cavern walls, whimpers enclosed around each and one of them, tears threatened to leave Lourdes's face. The underground pathway seemed to be infinite. Would they ever escape this hell? Matty clutched to her hand fiercely, his eyes shutting closed as a parasite scampered across his petite foot, and she tugged him closer, warding off any demons in the darkness. A hum vibrated through the ground, the hairs on the back of her neck stood, but her heart would not heed to the words of her conscience, and she did not bother to look back.

Pincers moved closer to the trailing group of children.

* * *

Perhaps it had been minutes, perhaps it had been decades that they had explored these rat-infested tunnels, but there was no light. No light to guide them. For once in her life, Lourdes Delgado felt truly helpless.

"Will they save us Lourdes?" a childish tune rang out, enveloping her in golden faith, _could it be? _ Frantically, Lourdes shone her torch in the eyes of the child she had held onto, her heart collapsing in defeat. _No it was not._ It was moments like this; she missed his voice, full of innocence and life, showering her with affection as she collapsed to the ground in defeat. That voice had died, with the embers, and the ashes. _Her baby brother. _

"There's always a saviour, Matty." She squeezed his hand in faux reassurance; a dark voice clouded her thoughts, a maleficent voice. _Is there my dear? Your blind faith is sickening._ Ragged breaths escaped her lips; she clutched her stomach tightly, biting her upper lip, the scent of death and decay shrouded her senses.

Lourdes clutched to the walls in desperation, the scent overpowering, tears rolled down her supple cheeks, her chest felt heavy with soot, her throat blazed with thirst. Her nose became stuffy, her mouth stiffened in arrest. _Lourdes, Lourdes, Lourdes…_

"Lourdes!" Strong, confident hands shook her shoulders violently to snap her out of this captive seizure, Anne's reassuring smile and wise eyes bore down upon her as she was lifted to her feet. Up ahead stood a ladder with sunlight pouring down through a shaft, a cry of relief sounded through Lourdes' dry lips. A harmonious voice travelled through the walls.

"Lourdes! I dropped my teddy back there; can you get it for me?" Lourdes gulped as she glanced at the creeping shadows behind her, but she confirmed toward the youngster that her able body would retrieve the minuscule treasure for Matty. Watching Anne's retreating body hoist herself into the fresh, chilling air, Lourdes travelled back through the black fog.

A slivery hiss reverberated through her nerves.

She leant to retrieve the possession of her doom. Sweat collected at the back of her neck, a surge of panic travelled through the spine as a deep matted heavy breathing settled above her head.

Feeling her chest coil in fear, she lifted her eyes ever so slightly only to stare into the dark, black void.

Lourdes erupted into a fit of shrieking.

As the Skitter launched at her.


	8. Fear: Part III

The floor was shaking as her feet carried her forward; the sharp repercussions of the pincers grinding the rocky surface beneath them punctured her deep. A piercing noise erupted in her ears, the sound of her own heart beating being her only consolation that she was still going. The light from the ground above pulled her forward in an enveloping embrace, but all was not tranquil.

Her body capitulated backwards as the walls shook around her, fragments of rock and stone fell before her. Entrapping her from her only salvation. Adrenaline was her blood, courage was her voice, heroism was her heart. She shrieked and scratched and smashed at the grey barrier before her. The guttural breathing was emerging through the shadows, demons wrapped around her ankles, lugging her to the ground. Blood seeped through Lourdes's throat as her chin made contact with the sharp, shattered ground.

"_Somebody! Help me please! Someone!" _

Lourdes' vision blurred, as she felt her body being heaved towards the darkness, the ground cutting across her cheek, oozing, hot, blood cascaded down her neck as gravel cut through her soft tender beauty. Her arms softly folded as she waited for the inevitable, gut wrenching laceration...

"_LOURDES! Get out of there, Lourdes." _

It was the shrill toning of his voice that paralysed Lourdes. Darkness was no longer her partner. _The sun was setting behind the horizon, the fire was burning, the stars were merging, a kaleidoscope of beauty. A beautiful, patchwork quilt hung over her shoulders, muscular hands travelled down her sides, cupping around her waist, her eyes raised to meet bistre brown._

Heaves of fresh, mint air entered her lungs, her eyes no longer swimming with stars, muscular hands no longer by her side, bistre brown had distorted into viscous shreds of skin. The harsh pincers carving into her skin sprung loose, the hot liquid suffocating her ceased. She grabbed at the walls around her, pushing herself forward, towards him, towards her salvation. Her muscles were on fire. Her blood was on fire. Her eyes were on fire. She felt the ground shift beneath her, it was awakening.

"_Hal…" _It burnt to utter. It burnt to cling on. It burnt to keep fighting.

"_Lourdes, stand back, I'm going to break through," _a pound, pound, pound reverberated through the thick boulders, hope filled Lourdes' lungs as Hal broke through the boulders with immeasurable strength, but that was soon poisoned deep within her as a rattling scuttled through the air. Hal had heard it too.

"_Okay, we don't have enough time-the hole is big enough- Lourdes push through." _

The imperatives rendered her speechless, the hole was perhaps enough to squeeze through her slim hips, but her escape would not be successful without severe damage to the core of her figure. The rattling became stronger.

"_I can't fit through! Hal, you have to leave me." _her voice had intended to be strong and dutiful, but the fear in her nerves had dried her mouth to a wheeze, the boulder shook as Hal's fist slammed against it.

"_Don't you dare be noble."_

"_I'm not being no-"_

"_You are! That's so typical of you, Lourdes, the selfless one. It's pathetic!"_

"_How dare you! I'm seconds away from being ripped apart by a skitter and you want to insult me?!"_

"_I do want to insult you! Because you deserve to be insulted. Why can't you stop being so selfless and do something clever for once?"_

"_FINE. You want clever?! I'll give you clever." _Strength and courage filled her from top- to-toe as she hoisted herself forward, clutching through the gap in the stone cavern, masculine hands found hers, she felt the ground leave her feet , a sweep of fresh minty air entered her, but the true relief came when Hal Mason's rugged handsome features came into view. She felt tears well, and a smile enriching her glow. A smug smile mapped his facet.

"_You are so easily manipulated" _Lourdes' eyes widened in disbelief.

"_You manipulated me?!" _Despite her shock, Lourdes began to chuckle, Hal's harmonious tone chimed in, but her chuckle transformed into blood-curdling scream as sharp pincers dug into her skin and wrenched her forward.

Fear ruptured inside her veins, clouding her vision, gravel cut through her skin as the pincers dug in, Hal's hands secured around her upper torso, his lips tightened in a stubborn way. His callous fingers dug underneath her arms, grunts escaped his lips as he heaved her from the gap that was tightening around her petite figure. The pincers began to draw blood. Desperation was Lourdes' only light.

"_It's going to kill me, Hal! Get away from me!" _Her pleas halted as her chin made full force with the rocky wall, her head pulsing from the impact. Hal's lips pressed tightly against her matted forehead, wet with blood. His voice was a soft hush, but full of conviction and strength, his hands tautened in preparation for a lasting battle, his words encouraging. Her hands clung to the edges of the gap, her feet edged inwards as his instructions cycled through her mind.

"_Three. Two. ONE." _The air became distorted, the drill above dulled, the dust floating through the air froze, the blood oozed hot and sticky, but the cracking of her ribs, the slashing of her skin, the screeching noise of the skitter did not deter from Lourdes from kicking kicking and kicking.

Her body contacted the ground in an all mighty smack; her upper body paralyzed in immense pain, from the cracking of the ribs and the sound of the skitter hacking away at the wall. To hunt her. To feast upon her. Hal's arms wrapped underneath her, he hoisted her steadily. The air was still distorted, but she rested her head against his shoulder in tender relaxation, his smile enough to lapse her into a sense of serenity.

Serenity was forbidden in such a world. The cavern erupted as the boulders crashed around them. Hal flew through the air, still clutching to Lourdes as though she was the most precious possession of his world. Adrenaline streamed through the seams of his mentality; he mounted the ladder. Lourdes felt tears well; the force of oxygen rushed through her cells, her heart, and her mind.

Chaos surrounded, commotion ruptured, but lying in Hal's arms gave her enough reassurance to lapse into darkness with no fear of demons.

* * *

_**I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates. You all did not deserve to wait so long, I just had so much work to do that I had to leave this tory for a while. I would like to thank you for all the reception I have been receiving. To know you appreciate this story is enough to keep me going. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned! x**_


	9. Grief

The curtains shut tight. All time stopped. Ben watched his brother pace, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He tore his knuckles, agitation an overpowering shadow. Anne's calm voice echoed through the walls of the hallway, but with every moment in time, her voice was breaking. The entire building was silent, as they waited with bated breath, for Lourdes to open her eyes.

* * *

Hours passed, and nights extended, but Hal Mason sat by Lourdes' side. The cream walls of the medic unit were isolating, it was as though they were the only two people in the world. Except this wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. The elder Mason imagined the scenario frequently as Lourdes' breaths became shallower. She should have been in his arms, eyes twinkling with life and her smile sparkling. With the pale shadow under eyes and the blue tint upon her lips, Hal wondered if those eyes would ever open again.

The mess hall was lively with fake enthusiasm, Tom Mason glanced around at the smiling faces, all of them, pretending that the world was shining bright and faith was still theirs, when in reality, the only human who had faith was lying lifeless in a bed at the other end of the building, with a boy with crushed dreams clinging onto her. Soft fingers wrapped around his, and squeezed.

The worry lines had formed underneath his beloved Anne's thoughtful eyes, every hour she spent checking on Lourdes, every hour, she was clinging too. Clinging onto whatever was left of the girl that had practically became her daughter.

"Any progress?" his voice deadpan, he already knew the answer.

"No." a beaten sigh escaped her, her hands wrapped around the steaming cup of tea, knuckles stark white with strain, her bottom quivered, frantic sobs overpowered her. Tom enveloped her in his arms, no soothing words, for there was none.

"She's so helpless, Tom." Her sobs grew louder, her hand bashed against the table, with every built up frustration poured out, fate had done it. Fate had broken calm and collected Anne Glass.

* * *

The teddy bear sat on the windowsill, gathering dust and moist. The pictures lay on the ground, colourless and bland. Matty sat on the bed, the tears trapped in his throat. He had fled breakfast when there was an empty chair beside him; it wasn't a good morning without Lourdes. Aliens, explosions, guns, all the destruction Matt Mason could fight through. But, losing his best friend? He couldn't go through that again.

A soft knock revealed a hesitant Ben Mason at the door.

"Hey Matty…"

"Please don't call me, Matty…" his childlike tone crumbled, as the wails rushed through his voice, his arms reached out for Ben's, as Ben encircled his arms around Matty's kindred frame, the visions filled the air. _Mom dead. __Daddy holding me. So alone. Why I am always alone?_

"Why not, Matty-Matt?" Ben kissed Matt's sweat-matted hair.

"Because only Lourdes calls me Matty, it's our special thing, and I want it to stay that way".

Ben Mason bit his lip; his shoulders shook as he fought back the tears.

* * *

Hal startled with a sudden shudder, the medic unit door creaked open, revealing a dishevelled Maggie at the door, in her hands lay a battered _Great Expectation_, the corners were curled, and a strange, musty odour emerged from beyond the pages. The room was silent as both soldiers witnessed the hollow breathing echo in the air.

"I thought you might want to read her this." Maggie placed the book softly at Hal's reach, sensing the wink of confusion alight in his darkened eyes, she pushed it towards him. "I don't know if it's significant, but I've seen her read it. It's a good one." Hesitantly, Maggie stroked the cracked knuckles on Hal's bandaged hand; he had smacked it on the ground when Lourdes collided with him. _I would give anything for her to be one with the hand injury_.

"I didn't know she read…" Maggie held a gasp at the fragility of Hal's voice, the strong tenor that had inspired people, had saved people, it was non-existent.

"I guess we don't know her that well…" Hal reached for the tattered novel, the musty odour overpowered the room, for a moment, just a moment, and the room was alive once more, but crackling wheezing escaping Lourdes' lungs darkened the shadows once again. With a slight smile, Maggie left her companion to tend to his lover.

* * *

The rhythmic tone of Hal's voice was enrapturing, he soon found himself entranced by the flow of the narrative to which he was reading, his bitter thoughts had ceased, and his mind as alight, alight with hope. Alas, it took only one utterance to stop him in his path.

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." _Promise. Peace. Hope. Happiness. Everything Lourdes had given him. Discouragement. Everything Lourdes sheltered from him. _Hal glanced down at their intertwined fingers. He felt his soul rise. The ground shifted beneath him. The air whirled around him. He snatched his hand away, feeling the numbness subside. Only one thought coursed through his veins. "Oh screw it."

His hands cradled Lourdes' face; he pressed a chaste kiss to her icy, cold lips. His breath ragged and excited. "Lourdes, I need you, I've sat here for the past days hoping that a simple hand holding would bring you back. But, no. It won't. But, I'll pray for you. I'll fight for you. Lourdes, I know you. I know how strong you are, you've lost everything, and a simple head trauma can't weaken you now. I'll be your everything, Lourdes. Just please…please come back to me."

He slept there beside Lourdes, cradling him in his arms.

* * *

The sun waved goodbye, and the moon emerged to protect the civilians of earth, a boy and a girl lay there, captured in their own little world.

Watching them stood the boy's father, the boy's mother, the boy's companion.

His father lifted his head to the sky and prayed.

"If you're there, give them each other. If the world is going to turn to dust. Let them have each other."

* * *

**_In case there is confusion, due to the collision Lourdes had, she lost huge amounts of blood from a head injury, and due to the head injury she has not gained consciousness. Thank you for reading, update will be in a few weeks. x_**


	10. Haywire

The candles were lit in prayer. The cards were scattered on the table. Lines on their sweat matted foreheads furrowed in concentration. Souls unburdened by melancholy were crying because they were caught away from the arms of their mothers. Lovers kissed for what unquestionably could be their last moments. News of the danger had circulated in the air, as every soldier waited for his instructions.

Tom could hear it now.

Traces of Mechs moving towards their sanctuary.

* * *

Octaves rose, wrists pumped against the workplans, heads smashed together with their heated panting. Tom Mason as well as Captain Weaver was a few centimetres away; their eyes sparkled with halo of hell, their bodies electrified.

"We are _not_ leaving her." His voice was hard, head high with all the power of his mind jumped into. His hands cuffed around the neck of Weaver, his voice cracked a thunder booming in the electrified air. Weaver luminous windows remained impassive, his face a mask of little generosity. As the nights extended, the scarlet heart of Captain detached from his forgetful muse.

"The medication has to be prioritised for the people. Her condition is deteriorating, we have no choice." Fingers relaxed around the collar of Weaver, Tom slumped against the table, battlements of the world caving in about him. Every diurnal course. All those moments, Lourdes distinctly had risen for his family. In the one company, he could not generously bring himself to return the favour.

His whisper was ragged, rough cheeks soaked with sorrowful puddles.

"She has no-one else. I can't do this to her…"

"And you won't."

Both adults rotated around to see a stern Hal Mason mightily standing in the threshold. His canvas of endurance darkened with shades of a thousand storms, his eyes blackened by a supernatural darkness. His steps into the sullen chamber were soft, however, serious. With the unwavering strength between his shoulders, a swaggering rebel, he aged. He looked at the Captain steadily. No longer a young boy.

"You're not leaving her."

The desiring tranquil sigh that escaped Weaver lurched Hal forward, scratching the face of Weaver, his cries were another language, words demonized, frustration that had held him prisoner throughout the long days and nights unleashed. He kept kicking until he was removed by two bodies from Weaver's bruised combat form.

Anne shrill voice extinguished the heat in his movements. The lecture came, but it was silent, Hal looked into the eyes of the Captain. He had never hated another human being more. Anne's hands went to his shoulders. He pushed her arms away, with a new step towards the Captain, a strong arm stopped in his approach. Hal looked down into the eye of his younger brother; Ben looked up at him in alarm and terror.

"Tell them what you've proposed, Captain." The elder Mason's voice was quiet, his blackened eyes pinned the Captain in place. The smell of sweat broke out on his forehead. The group was silent, watchful eyes trapped the Captain between tables. No escape, no rescue.

"I proposed…that Lourdes should be left, while the 2nd Mass-"

"_No way in hell._" A seething voice breathed, Anne's eyes obscured in disbelief, and her posture was rigid with tension presently. A gleam of madness drew on the lines of Hal's features. He was in danger of fainting from exhaustion; none the less because he took Anne's side, his companion in his protest. Weaver justifications violently plunged into crackling of discontent and agitation.

"What do you propose then?" His voice was desperate, with supplies running dry, citizens becoming impatient, the commanding nature was diminishing. There was a silence, the query sounded. The elder Mason took care, striding, he shook the Captain's shoulder in reassurance.

"She travels with us. We strap her down, Matt and Anne keep her comfortable, when we reach the new building, and we'll tend to her wounds." There was a murmur of agreement; it was adventurous and dangerous, but reasonable. Captain Weaver growled in annoyance.

"Your mess, Mason." With that, he shook off Hal's clasp, leaving the room with the small amount of pride he had taken with him. Numbers trailed their commander, but two remained. Tom took his place, his eyes debarred from the benefit of rest and tense.

"This is dangerous. "

Hal smile's reappeared as he punched his father jokingly. "When has that ever stopped us, Dad?" His childish smile returned as he walked on out of the workplace, but his father's hardened voice quickly ceased him in his tracks.

"Don't ever hurt a man like that every again. You can't protect her all the time."

Hal's glassy eyes widened in fury, gripping the door casing to control his temper, he went with an antagonistic tone.

"We're a team. I'll die trying."

* * *

The chalk dust off the beaten roads stung Hal's eyes. He growled his bike along narrow roads behind a truck of ammunition, clunking of weapons sounded around that dastardly vagabond. He instantaneously turned painfully, barely relieved to behold Lourdes uncomfortably on the lap of Anne. After ten minutes of tenuous adventurously jaunt, the boy commenced to feel the tug of regret at the bottom of the pit of his heart, the pace of travel distinctly had remained stable, but he unquestionably could already deeply feel tension in the atmosphere

His thoughts were interrupted by a grunt accelerated beside him; Ben appeared by his left side, his lips twitching in an awkward position. Hal could already feel the question forming in his mind.

"I had to do it."

Ben's eyes widened in disbelief, his hands resting on top of the handlebars, as he suspiciously watched his older brother more. There was a sense of resignation in the admission of Hal. That was important, no matter how small a detail.

"You scratched at his face."

Hal winced at the cold and rigid tone exercised by his little brother. The tingling sensation of abuse lingered, there was an aura of victorious power and control, but also the haunting memory that Hal had not even hesitated to injure the Captain, all because of an obscure and lonely girl.

"She must be special to you." Ben continued to speak, looking at his brother in silence, his voice dropped to a softer tone, as he looked at the painful shadow on the canvas of his brother, the involuntarily shudder in Hal's shoulders was enough for Ben to realize there was more to Hal and Lourdes than he had anticipated.

"It's complicated, Ben."

"Isn't everything?" Ben unnervingly laughed, trying to relieve the tight knot in his stomach, if Hal plunged in love for someone, this could only end badly.

"This is different…when I needed her, she stood by me. And now it's my turn, and I can't do anything." Hal's voice calmed, because the concept dawned on him...he was really helpless. Lifeless, without Lourdes.

"I understand." A small frown illuminated Ben's image, his palm on his high-born brother's arm set in a comforting gesture. "In a world like this, our biggest fear is to lose the one thing that keeps us sane."

The radiant wisdom of Ben was unusual, but reassuring. Hal playfully pushed Ben's hand, clutching his shoulder in response.

"For a math geek, you sure are poetic."

"I'm not the same anymore." With that, Ben revved up and went to his father, leaving Hal to speculate on their happened conversation. _I don't think anyone's the same anymore._

* * *

The cries voraciously came first. Then the rip-roaring thunder vibrated through the cracks, with each thud, a truck catapulted into the air, crashing into an all-powerful impulse of debris and ashes. The orders came. The soldiers took combat positions, pointing to the sky or the ground, but the enemy was invisible.

Then, as if a ghost was triggered by the deepest wells of an ethereal world of suffering, explosions were launched on their vehicles.

The Mechs had found them.

Abandoning his motorcycle, Hal gathered civilians, as well as lead them to Ben for guidance. Matt was pushed to his father; he turned to Anne instantly to save his heart whose woes were legion. In these moments to reach for her, the earth engulfed in flames around the child.

He felt the sensation of falling, dust and particles circulating him, his stomach clenched as his feet left the ground, cracking his back as his legs contacted the soil. There was a sharp pain in the calf, but the pain subsided as he looked at the spectacle before him.

Her hand trembled, her head raised, eyes squinting through the dust cloud.

"Hal?" Lourdes croaked hoarsely.


	11. Intense

She shook his hand in a tight embrace with an unwavering strength, she, which was once a thing of light, lightness and pleasurable nonsense, she managed to get up. Standing, she tried to lift the shoulders of Hal from the debris infested land, however, a sharp pain shot through his right calf again. In a collapse on the ground in a defeated heap, he pushed away from Lourdes, motioning for her to safety. Under him, he could deeply feel the vibrations of Mechs.

"Oh no you don't." His voice was strong, with a power that resonated in the air as she hoisted him against the turned truck; she turned to observe the Mech's progress. The cries of civilians continued to flood the climate. Hal zeal breath became shallow as rocks dug into his ankles, drawing tremors of blood.

"Yes, I will." With a feverish strength, he grasped her hand, looking into her eyes; Lourdes witnessed the almost fading of the amazing twinkle in his irises. "Be safe." As well as with that, he collapsed again. Sensing a sudden wave of panic, Lourdes screamed, screamed and screamed. The faithful, Maggie lithely dashed to her side, sensing the danger that distinctly had happened, she grabbed him by the shoulders, hushing him harshly when he made complaints, but the situation was critical. Deeply feeling the lack of resources and time, they had two choices, to face their enemies, or think feebly for a miracle and flee. Lourdes looked at her companion for help, but Maggie looked equally puzzled.

"Chances are, only one of us, will make it out of here. But which one?"

* * *

Soon, Lourdes had been left to salvage the resources at their hands and rescue the both of them, as Maggie was called away to help elderly citizens pass through. Maggie's eyes darkened in worry as she observed Hal wheezing in pained breaths.

"Go, Maggie." Lourdes' voice has taken a professional tone, her eyes hard, with a mist of superiority and intelligence. She nodded and ran to help an elderly couple.

Hal breathing became shallow in a few seconds, pressing against his beige jacket in desperation, her eyes desperately searched around for a weapon. The thundered tramples still absorbed her nerves. The high consumption of breath caught her attention, as she leaned at Hal. The contour curve on the front of his jacket, the blunt end of the weapon hidden deeply intrigued her. She reached the soft material, and her suspicions were confirmed. A grenade. Feeling the adrenalized buzz in her veins instead, she plunged in, feeling Hal coil in surprise.

"Lourdes!" Feeling discovered, Hal turned his body away, but Lourdes was adamant to capture what may be the only solution. Her voice was frantic, her hands clutching his equipment.

"Give me the grenade!"

"Absolutely not! You don't even know how to work it!" A hard scoff was received from the recipient; she grabbed the base of his jacket and pulled him forward. Ignoring the protests of the crackling Mason, she released the grenade.

That was when the chaos blunted, and the open sky, the sun shining on her, Lourdes in the spotlight. Feeling the eyes of all citizens and soldiers, she took two steps forward courageously with all the power, her arm arched back, and catapulted the grenade in front of the Mechs.

* * *

The earth swallowed the flaming debris that soared through them, seizing her chance; Lourdes grabbed him and dragged him to safety. Ash and smoke, caved her lungs, deep dirt cough broke her throat. Her eyes burned at gathering dust. Before she could understand the situation, Hal left, as he was hoisted on a stretcher. Lourdes clung to Ben for support, voices and images of people swam in blurry delusions. Ben grabbed her waist to stand, a radiant smile illuminating the ragged lines across his dimples.

"That was neat, Lourdes! Where'd you learn that?"

An involuntary sly smirk appeared upon her lips.

"I'm not just a simple medic." Her words were cut off as the exhaustion caught up with her, and she sank happy in the arms of Ben.

* * *

By the time Lourdes had roused from her slumber, the medics had tended to his leg. It was just a simple, muscle strain. Yet, in that moment, he had really thought he had brought the end upon them. He sat by her side, until her eyes fluttered open. Memories of nights before flooded back, he had longed to see those thoughtful eyes to open. A soft smile grazed her lips; she sat up in graceful motion, happy that Hal had been the one to stay.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was tender, but not interrogating. Hal swallowed back the impulse to scoff, after everything; _she_ was concerned about his wellbeing. He nodded silently, willingly to stay in his seat, but a gravitational pull lifted him from his feet. Ignoring the sharp pain that pinched his knee, he moved closer to Lourdes. A sweet movement was seen as she gulped. Delicately, he moved the slender lock out of her eyes.

"I was worried about you." He smirked, teasing her ever so slightly; his thumb caressed the tilt of her chin. She dared not to move away.

Feeling a heat of blush creep up the base of her neck, she looked away sheepishly.

"It really wasn't that bad."

"Well…I'm glad you're okay." His hand had moved down to hers, holding it delicately, cherishing the sensation.

The deadly silence antagonized the frustrated passion.

Her soft breaths drove his desires to maximum, before his muse could quickly cease him, he scooped her in his arms, cradling her closely, and he leant forward and felt his lips crash upon hers.

His lips were hesitant; however, the whimper that escaped her succulent lips provoked his hunger. They, with the halo of desperate desire burning in their souls, collided against the cold, stone ground. Their hands entangled, their bodies moulded together, in a fiery embrace. The lips surrendered, lying on top of one another, the entire ethereal world around them evaporated.

"Ahem."

Time stood still, as the lovers of tantalized desires looked upon to behold a stern Captain Weaver and an entertained Anne Glass paused in the threshold.


	12. Jaunty

The situation would have been tolerated and treated quickly, had it not been for Anne provocative comment.

"I knew I told you to exercise your body, Hal. But I didn't mean it like _that_." Her smirk was radiant, and infuriating.

The glare received from the lovers could melt ice and raise storms. Captain Weaver's eyes followed around the room uncomfortably, before settling on Hal. Lourdes tried to hide her smile as Hal stammered in the explanations under the death fire glare of Weaver, but a small grin cracked on the commander.

Raising a hand to silence the boy, he simply exited with a "At ease, soldier."

Anne soon followed, but not before giving a blatantly obvious grin to Lourdes. Both released embarrassed laughter, feeling the time to leave, Hal walked toward the door. Instinct took over Lourdes; she was used to that around him.

"Why me?" There was tension following her gentle murmur of breath. Perplexed, Hal rotated around the watch her ._Why not you?_ The question did not hesitate.

"Why not you?" He walked towards her slowly, secretly enjoying the way her eyes lightened at the heated closeness. He wove his fingers in hers and kissed her delicate fingers. She grabbed the bed behind her to calm her tingling sensations.

"I always expected y'know, you and Maggie to be together. It was obvious to all of us. I'm just confused, why the sudden interest?" Downcast eyes, a frown forming on her supple lips, releasing her hand from his, she folded her arms in the hostile resistance. _That's a turn on, Lourdes, damn you. _

He gestured towards the bed, they both followed suit, sitting in tense pause. He looked down at her hands clasped together in anxiety. These clashes were valuable; you could sever relationships in a sudden impulse, if you carelessly express yourself. Hal decided to express in a romantic style.

"Lourdes, did Anne ever tell you what happened when you were in your coma?" His question was answered when her eyes squinted in the bright confusion. There was a flutter feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Give me strength._ "Well…I sat by your side. All that time, I never wanted to leave, so it wasn't a sudden interest. I think I've always been into you; it was just when I thought I was going to lose you. I knew that I had to make the most of what I have."

Perhaps it has been no Shakespearean confession, but for Hal Mason, it had been admirable. Lourdes sat there, letting moments pass, as his words were absorbed. Her bottom lip was bit in consideration, analysing every particle of his confession, she surveyed for any indication of sarcasm or false truth. To her delight, she could not. Hal Mason was being sincere, and it was enough to array an illuminating smile upon her part. She leant in slightly, letting her inhibitions let loose, Hal leant in too. It was funny, it was though, the outside noise vanished, and all could be heard was their soft, rhythmic breathing in tune with another. Two beating hearts, joining as one.

"Hey Lou-Oh crap!" Lo and behold, stood Maggie sheepishly looking away, despite the fact that Hal and Lourdes had barely brushed their lips together. Much to the lovers' dismay. Still looking away, Maggie beckoned towards Hal. "I've been looking forward to you, idiot. Training…now!" She clicked her fingers and then sauntered off. Hal and Lourdes had not seen the smug grin on Maggie's features as she left the teenagers to their moment.

"Well, I better go." And yet, Hal did not move in the slightest.

"I know…" Lourdes' voice was teasing. _Oh, how easy he is to play with_. Hal growled, and pushed against the rail of the bed, pressing his lips in a feverous passion, playing with the bottom of her scarf, he tugged her closer. _I could do this all day_.

"Okay, soldier. Simmer down!" She pushed him away, but not before pecking a kiss to his jawline. He frowned in a babyish fashion, before moving towards the door. His eyes never leaving hers. She rolled her eyes at his persistence. "You're so annoying; I don't know why I wanted you for so long". _Oh, crap._

Hal had registered her mistake. A smug grin stretched from ear to ear, his posture straightened, his muscles tightening. "You wanted me?"

His question was answered with a pillow to the head and a swift "OUT!"

* * *

The teasing was endless. Twice. Twice, Hal was trying to send the rubber ball flying at the head of Ben. He had been pushed, poked and pinched each time Lourdes had passed. He did not doubt that she had decided to take part in the decoration of teasing.

"No, but seriously, Hal…" The sweet voice of Matt sobered the two brothers, his eyes were wide with all the love and innocence, the Masons fought for. "Are you going to hurt her?" This was the way the question was raised; there was no hesitation in his interrogation. He was a rigid posture, staring into the movement. Matt Mason was not kidding. Feeling a duty, Hal leaned at his little brother.

"No, I'm really not, Matty." The second part of his confession was at the carpet tip of his tongue; he leaned over and rested his forehead against Matt. "You know what?" Hal whispered delicately, Matt titled his head in response. "I think I'm in love with her. But shh! Don't tell her." Playfully, he pressed a finger to Matt's lips.

"Why not?" Ben's voice sounded, it was not full of suspicions, but curiosity.

Hal sighed, his insecurity at the surface of his mind.

"Because, everything is too fast. Lourdes' a professional, she doesn't act impulsively." _As much as I would love her to._

* * *

Bandages were sealed; syringes are sterilized with many opportunities for the test tubes to crash. Anne has not failed to notice the frown between the eyebrows of the reflected image of Lourdes. They had talked about medical details of several citizens tended, but the young woman could not be deceived. It was obvious; a young soldier was on the mind of the physician.

"So…do you think we've beaten around the bush enough, yet?" Anne's voice was steady, but her eyes shone with laughter. She leaned over the bed rail, and observed Lourdes. Lourdes felt heat rush as memories of the day concerning the bed rails were recalled. She firmly rolled the bandages for the seventh time, Lourdes responded to a strained tenor.

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Oh Lourdes, come on-"

"Can we not?" Anne's confidence shook as she watched the girl before her. The frown had reached her lips, her cheeks sucked in boredom, her eyebrows raised in apprehension. The overwhelming feeling of maternal love in was her power, Anne held Lourdes' strong hands in her, they were supple, yet crude, the story of her tragic life could be felt from a single touch.

"What's wrong?" Lourdes' fragility broke, as a soft tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm falling in love with him, Anne."

Anne's eyes narrowed in confusion, love for the young was not uncommon, they fell in love many momentums ago, but the events of chaos in their observation tore apart their turn, until now. "How is that wrong?"

The voice of Lourdes broke, her trembling hand went to cup her own cheek, her eyes downcast, her other hand nervously pulling at the seams of her scarf. "It's not wrong. I'm scared. I'm not used to this-"

"I'm stopping you right there." Anne's arms went around her shoulders reassuringly, feeling the pleasure of Lourdes sink against her embrace, enjoying the heat. _Her child, her__ daughter_. It frightened Anne to understand that with all the devastation and chaos, neither Lourdes nor Hal had been able to rest and let the relief be their salvation. "I know you're not used to this. But, don't you _dare_ think that it's wrong to be in love. It's your turn, now."

Lourdes removed herself from the embrace of Anne, now a tearful smile lighting her eyes, here hands were tight around Anne's, the fragility that was once there, now dispersed.

"I'm not used to letting my feelings rule me." A weak laugh escaped the lips of Lourdes, as she tried to defuse the tension. With love, Anne brought the dishevelled streak of hair behind Lourdes' petite ear.

"It's time for you to be impulsive, Lourdes, love."


	13. Kept

It was a quiet morning in base camp, with the young soldiers on the road, roaring through the air on their battered strong motorcycles. Such tranquillity gave Tom Mason a moment to reflect. Meditate on the events that had waterfell beneath their feet in the last days. His son had found love. At the time of his childhood, Hal Mason was a lady-pleaser, only ever settling for Karen. Karen was Hal's copy, despite the arguments of Hal; Tom knew that they could not be corrected together.

Hal and Lourdes did. It was as if there was an invisible attraction that had been their closer this time, from the ancient roots of the earth and the infinite cosmos. The wonders of life never ceased to amaze Tom. His thoughts were interrupted by the harmonious laugh of his youngest.

Welcoming the comforting embrace of Matt, he held his boy close. Shortly after the son of the middle, the middle no less important. His eyes sparkled with amusement at seeing Matt talk ninety miles per second of his time. His smile matched Tom.

"Where's Hal?" His attempt to small talk was transparent; Ben taunted softly, and sat next to his father. Had seen a stranger this way, they would have thought younger versions of Tom had united with him.

"Scouting the area with Maggie."

"Oh…has he…?"

Ben confirmed the suspicions of his father. The two brothers, Hal and Ben had talked together for hours, Ben on the side of the angels, urging his brother to say to Lourdes of his buried feelings. Hal on the side of the sane, remained unleashed in his decision, the premise being "it was too early."

"He loves her. But, it's too early, apparently."

Matt's voice exclaimed. "What does it matter?!"

Ben high-fived his younger brother to the approval of his intelligence. The young rogue was right in many ways, they almost lost Lourdes their fingertips, yet the reluctance of Hal pulled them back to life that had been.

"Give him time." Tom leant back against the wall, in deep thought.

"How much time do they have?"

"It would be cool though!" Matt's exclamation continued. The elders looked down at Matt in pure confusion, unable to keep pace with Matt's feeling thoughts. "Y'know, if they grew up and lived normally."

Tom's mouth twitched into a smile at the thought. Ben's face broke into a brilliant smile.

"The lacrosse player and the medic, huh?"

"One day, boys. Someday."


	14. Author's Note - IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This fanfic has now finished, but fear not Hades shippers! There will be a sequel, however that's most likely to come after Season 3 has aired, as I would like to see how they use evil!hal, he will be a prominent part of the next story. I just wanted to say thank you for reading, it's been really fun!

For now, I will be concentrating on other work.

Here's a timeline if you're interested in my upcoming work:

Original Fic – Embers: Rise - s/3121230/1/

Enjolras x Eponine – Lost Cause – In Progress

Original Fic – Resistance – In Progress

Hades Fanfic – Someday

If there's anything you'd like me to develop upon for the next Hades fanfic, and then message me on tumblr – .com

Thank you! x


End file.
